


To have a future with you

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [73]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Baby Kim Jongin | Kai, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Seeing Baekhyun play with their friends' kid makes Kyungsoo imagine a future like that with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	To have a future with you

**Author's Note:**

> So someone once asked for mpreg with Baekhyun being the omega and I know this isn't exactly that but I guess you can call this the prequel to that fluff I haven't written yet?
> 
> Kinda miss hopelessly in love Kyungsoo? And I feel like I don't write a lot of shy/embarrassed Baekhyun so this is a treat for me lol. Mayhaps I will write more in the near future;;

Watching Junmyeon and Yixing’s kid while they were on vacation was the last thing Kyungsoo thought he would end up doing with his fiance, but there they were, in their friends’ living room, Baekhyun twirling Jongin around while Kyungsoo watched, shaking his head with a smile.

He’d always thought this, but Baekhyun was really good with kids. The way he interacted with them was effortless. Maybe it was his boundless amount of energy or how he loved to play with them, childlike with his own excitement. He enjoyed their company just as much as they enjoyed his. Kyungsoo loved watching him with kids. It made him think of things he probably shouldn’t be thinking about this early on, newly engaged and looking to find a house of their own. But could anyone blame him? Just this sight alone, Baekhyun and Jongin giggling together over the former’s antics, was enough to make him imagine a future like this. A family and a home, and this scene of a kid in Baekhyun’s arms, two people for Kyungsoo to love to the ends of the earth.

It was hard not to imagine. Baekhyun settled down, so sweetly touching noses with Jongin, and Kyungsoo said, “You would be such a good father.”

Baekhyun looked up, startled. His cheeks were pink. “What?”

Shit, did he say that out loud? Floundering, red creeping up his neck too, Kyungsoo stuttered. “I mean, you’re really good with kids and…”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun said, shyly. Then he laughed, burying his face into Jongin’s shoulder and interrupting him as he played with his hair. Jongin giggled and pet his head.

“What?”

“No, it’s just… I don’t know.” When he lifted his head again, he was smiling. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were proposing something.”

Huh? Oh.

Before he could say anything, Jongin poked Baekhyun’s cheek. “Can we play cars?”

“Sure!” Returning his full attention to Jongin, Baekhyun ruffled his hair. “Which car do you want? I call the red one!”

“I want blue!” Baekhyun set him down and the two of them rushed for their cars. Jongin peered up at Kyungsoo cutely. “Aren’t you going to play?”

How could he deny Jongin? “I’ll play.” Settling beside them, he picked a car. Jongin was setting up the racetrack with Baekhyun when Kyungsoo said, “If I really was proposing something earlier… would you want it?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun reached over to fix a track. He was distracted, but then his ears turned red as he realized what he was suggesting. “If… if it’s you, I’d like it.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop looking at him, even when he turned away and continued helping Jongin. Imagining it, Baekhyun carrying a future that they’d made together, the two of them just like this in a house of their own, with a Jongin of their own…

He’d thought about it before, but it wasn’t a real possibility until now. Of course, they would have to talk about it more. But for now, Baekhyun’s confirmation was enough. 

Scooting closer to help them finish building the track, he put a hand over the one Baekhyun had free and intertwined their fingers. “Me too,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on twitter? Or tell me your favorite fluff tropes because I'm craving more fluff uwu (@andwewrite_pmp)


End file.
